


29. In the shower

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [5]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, No Dialogue, Present Tense, Shower Sex, Wordcount: 100-500, spot the vague visual Jumpsuit references because I AM LIVING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Black makeup washes away, trickling down lightly-tanned skin like little tendrils made of ink, splatting to the pristine white shower floor with the tiniest of plink noises before wriggling away to be swirled down the drain to oblivion. It remains unnoticed.





	29. In the shower

**Author's Note:**

> *KICKS OPEN DOOR* MOM HOLY FUCK I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD.

Black makeup washes away, trickling down lightly-tanned skin like little tendrils made of ink, splatting to the pristine white shower floor with the tiniest of plink noises before wriggling away to be swirled down the drain to oblivion. It remains unnoticed. Tyler has his back pressed to the opaque shower door, his feet to the wall, and his arms and legs securely squeezed around Josh's body as the pair softly moan in rhythm to every movement.

The downpour pelting his skin is sharp but warm, which feels a hell of a lot nicer than that cold river. Josh's fingers are digging possessively into his thighs, and that feels nice, too. Skin is slippery with soap, with the warm water making it feel like barely-softened candle wax. Super nice. And that little trick Josh is doing with circling his slender hips? Oh, yeah, _extremely_ nice.

Tyler grips the back of Josh's head to pull it closer and the drummer complies sweetly, sucking at the crook of his neck with enough pressure there may be a little hickey later, but hey, a bandana will cover that just nicely. He curls his toes and a sigh lazily drifts from the back of his throat.

"Mmph..." Josh pulls his mouth away with a slick pop and pecks the softest of kisses on the bridge of Tyler's nose, like soothing a cut not made of makeup. Tendrils are plastered to his forehead and Tyler gently flicks them away, one on their endless list of intimacies.


End file.
